Cave Buffy
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Cave!Buffy goes on a hunting trip that goes a little crazy. PWP. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.


**Title:** Cave!Buffy  
**Prompt:**Historical: Prehistoric  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings:**Explicit Sex, Adult Language

**Summary:**Cave!Buffy goes on a hunting trip that goes a little crazy

She could smell her prey as she approached the riverbed, could hear the sound of his heavy feet striking against the ground. Her heart began to race at the idea of taking it down, launching her spear and watching it connect with dead accuracy. She was the best hunter in her Tribe and hadn't missed a single mark – ever.

A branch broke behind her and she spun around, hefted her spear up in defense, only to relax as she spotted her partner. A smile bloomed over her face, and he smirked as he leered at her body.

"Buffy." He growled low in his throat. She let her spear drop to the ground as he stalked towards her, his intent clear in his face.

"Spike." She purred when he finally stood breast-to breast with her. He growled and let his hand trail over her curves, barely touching her. She whined and let her head fall back, baring her neck to him in a show of submission, "Yours."

He groaned deep in his throat before his fingers dug into the rough fur of her small top and ripped it off, letting it fall to the ground. He groaned in appreciation as her breasts met the warm air and watched intently as his hands cupped her breasts and pulled them gently.

"Mine." He said in a low, dominating voice. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and a shiver went down her spine, making him growl in appreciation. "My Buffy."

She let out a high pitched moan as he leaned down and took a pink nipple into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and tugging before wrapping his tongue around the sensitized nub. While his mouth played with her nipples, his hand slowly moved down her smooth back and stopped at her fur bottoms, letting his fingers gently slide under the skin to grab her ass in a tight grip.

"Good!" she gasped, "Spike good, my Spike, yes!"

He growled his satisfaction before letting his mouth move from her breast to her lips, where he wasted no time in sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She whined and her hands tugged at his loincloth in a desperate attempt to get at what she wanted, but he pushed her hands away.

"My Buffy." He growled, before forcing her lips apart and plundering her mouth with his tongue. Her hands abandoned his cloth and moved up to entangle in his curly honey blonde hair. She pulled him as close to her as possible, but it still didn't seem close enough to her. She needed him inside of her.

He growled and pulled his mouth away before pushing her to the ground. She glared up at him, but he wasted no time in straddling her hips and again letting his hands tug and grope and her breasts.

He gave her nipples a quick pinch that made her keen loudly and press her chest closer to him, but instead of giving in to her pleas he dropped his hands to her bottoms and ripped them from her, moving to situate himself between her thighs. He growled in appreciation when she spread her legs wide for him and gently rolled her hips.

"Spike, good, now!" she begged, "Now, now, now!"

He growled and hefted her hips up further into the air, digging his fingers into the plush skin of her ass as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her soaked pussy.

"Spike!" she squealed, "Now, good, yes!"

He growled into her skin before opening his mouth and feasting on her pussy, letting his tongue push inside of her while he pressed a hand against her lower stomach, using his thumb to rub her aching clit. The cry that escaped from her throat made him groan and his cock harden in appreciation.

"Need Spike!" she said in a breathy voice, "Now, need now!"

He growled and finally listened to her, pulling away his clothe with a quick tug before he crawled up her body, the head of his engorged cock pressing against her teasingly.

"Want, need, SPIKE!" She cried desperately. With a quick jerk he sheathed himself all the way inside of her, the tip of his cock pushing against her cervix/ His eyes rolled back at the feel of her tight pussy wrapped around his aching cock, trying to pull him deeper inside of her.

"Buffy, my Buffy, good, mine!" he growled, letting his teeth drag down the sensitive skin of her throat. She sighed blissfully and rolled her hips against him, begging him to go on. With a low growl he pulled out of her and slammed back in, the force of his thrust sending her skidding across the harsh jungle ground.

"Spike!" she sobbed as he pounded into her cunt, "Spike, Spike, Spike, Spike!"

"Buffy!" He growled. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands, leaving bruises in his wake, and he could feel himself getting close and closer to release.

"Spike!" She screamed as she shattered around him, her pussy fluttering around his cock and squeezing him until he found himself releasing inside of her, his cum shooting deep to cover her womb. He shuddered and let his weight fall on top of her, and Buffy looked up with a dazed smile as her hips continued to roll with the aftershocks.

"My Spike." She purred as she gently nipped his ear. "My Spike."


End file.
